This invention relates generally to millimeter wavelength, electromagnetic energy, dielectric waveguide transmission line components, and more particularly to a dielectric waveguide circulator.
Y-junction circulators for use with microwave transmission lines and components are well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,679 and 3,673,518. As described in these patents, an important part of the design of components such as circulators is minimizing losses which result when impedances are not adequately matched.
Millimeter wave dielectric circulators have been previously developed. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 310,542, filed Oct. 1, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,871, embodiments of dielectric waveguide circulators are disclosed. In considering further the Y-junction circulator revealed in that application, an effort was made to reduce the insertion loss of the circulator without incurring undue complexity and expense.